Black Widow
"Some twisted souls make for a particularly wretched reanimation." - Iratus Vigor and Sanity. - «Spider Venom» power can be increased up to 5 times.}} Black Widow is a minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Overview Unlocking Condition Complete the game on More Pain difficulty or higher. Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields the following rewards: Abilities |} |} |} |} |} |} Strategy [[Roles|Role]]: , damage dealer - Stress dealer - Tanker - Guard '' '' - Self-healer - 'support - Defense remove - Position disrupt - Movement disable ' 'Best Positions:' Black Widow is a tanky minion that mainly occupies the front to be effective. Similar to Bone Golem, she lacks any kinds of defense, but has high Vigor and self-sustainability. The Widow is a valuable support-type tanker, considering that she has high Accuracy and rich utilities but very minimal Attack and Dread . With high Initiative , she has a good chance to act before most enemies and support her squad in various ways, by inflicting , dragging a target to the front, stopping movement , guarding a minion ,... Many of her abilities can reach targets in position 3, save for the very last position. Despite being a front-liner, she has very few ways to move forward when pushed to the back. Her offensive abilities are ineffective in terms of lethality due to her low Attack , but all of them inflict Spider Venom that ignores defenses and wear down a target gradually. Some inflict on enemies that weaken them. 'Poison Spit' is good against hardy targets, reducing their Armor and Resistance with each hit up to a maximum of -16 to each stats with 'Acid Spit' upgrade. 'Spider Strike' affects Luck and Evasion stats of enemies that are high on such stats: Conscript, Trader, Elven Ranger, Spellthief,... The high Luck from 'Spider Impaler' makes dangerous foes less likely to score crits and potentially more vulnerable to critical attacks if combined with said caused by Mummy . 'Fatal Bondage' upgrade of 'Silken Pull' drags a back liner to the front, applies a damage and strips all Block and Ward from a target, which allows other minions to follow up with easy hits on it or expose it to a powerful hit from Volley of Spears spell. Some annoying enemies that spam Block and Ward like Trader or Oracle can be dealt with this way. If they stand in position 4 at the start of combat, use Lost Soul's 'Doomed to Heroism' to move them to position 3, then the Widow will be able to target them with 'Fatal Bondage. If pulled to the front, Oracle will not use her dangerous Mark but instead attempt to spam defense for her squad. ''Spider Web'' is only good for certain situations when one needs to prevent multiple enemies from getting to their effective positions. Heavy Firethrower, Demolition Expert, Rock Golem are such examples. Note that this ability wouldn't go well with ''Silken Pull'' or other similar abilities. ''Invigorating Cocoon'' truly makes her a durable tank. During the , she quickly heals a portion of her Vigor every time an ally or enemy spends an action. Since the healing amount is based on percentage %, increasing her base Vigor will also increase this amount. With high enough Vigor and Relentless Evil talent, she might heal up to more than 20 Vigor for each action, giving even high-damage enemies a hard time to wear her down, not to mention that Lost Soul can assist in healing her if necessary. ''Spiky Cocoon'' allows her to deal damage and heal at the same time. Blood Phantasm 's ''Aura Of Retribution'' can draw more attention to the Widow, making enemies taking even more damage if they target her. The also allows the Widow to redirect attacks aiming at a fragile minion standing behind her to herself, as long as the attacks don't hit both the Widow and the minion. The Widow might have problems using this ability in early stages against enemies like Hunky or Mad Mage. Hunky can cause knock-back effect and has high chance to stun. Mad Mage 's squad nuke bypasses redirect effects and if dragged to the front, he has a move to push Widow to the very back. In general, try to avoid enemies that can cancel or quickly deal with them first before using the cocoon ability. Dialogue * '''Starting combat: "Don't look at me!" * Starting turn: "Your death will be slow." * Killing an enemy: "Your death brings me happiness..." * Ally gets killed: "I do not care." * Getting hit by critical attack: "M-my turn now..." * Delivering a critical attack: "I will bathe in your blood!" * [[Enemies|'Enemy']]' flees:' "Run, little prey." * Buffed by Iratus: "Such wonderous wrath!" * [[Vigor|'Vigor']]' gets low:' "If I die, I die killing!" Trivia * In real life, Black Widow is a species of spider widely known to be extremely venomous, and for their common practice of female spiders cannibalizing the males after mating. For this reason, the term "Black Widow" is used to address a woman who killed her husband in popular culture. It is stated in the game that the preferred hosts to create Black Widows are also women who committed such acts. Gallery Spider widow71.png|Base skin spider_widow_support.png|Supporter Pack skin